The Detail Excess
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: The gang marries Leonard and Penny. Lenny Week Day 3: Wedding.


**Lenny Week Day 3: Wedding. This is really cheesy, and gah it's awful and probably cringe worthy, but part of me just really wanted to write down some vows and what the gang would say marrying them. So, I hope you'll indulge this moment of sappiness and that it doesn't make you throw up. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was unusual for the experimental physicist to have much of his family sitting and observing him and to not feel an immense weight of unworthiness and embarrassment. But today, their stares created no such tension within himself, and the only feelings to permeate his body were those of nervousness and an overpowering happiness.

"Everybody, pipe down!"

All who had gathered in the park for the ceremony jumped as the tiny, blonde microbiologist called for quiet as she marched up the grassy aisle to join her husband, friends, and the groom.

Leonard's heart began thundering in his chest as the music started to play, so forcefully that he wouldn't have been surprised to see his suit jacket flapping in and out. Turning, he was finally met with the sight of Penny in her wedding dress, arm linked through Wyatt's – the older man's smile outdoing both Leonard and Penny's put together. Neither bride nor groom noticed much past that as their eyes locked, taking the other in on the day the two had been waiting for for months.

They joined hands when Penny made it to the front, Wyatt kissing his daughter's cheek before taking his seat next to the rest of his family.

Glancing at their friends who nodded, the microbiologist began to speak. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Leonard Hofstadter and Penny. Bernadette smiled. "I'll start. As Penny's maid of honour -"

"_Co_-maid of honour," Amy coughed, looking around innocently when the microbiologist glared at her.

"_Co-_maid of honour," she said through her teeth. "I know her pretty well. Having seen her both while the two of you were together and apart, I know that she's never been happier than when she's with Leonard. And I know that that will never change.

The couple grinned at each other, hands squeezing together.

Amy cleared her throat, stepping forward. "So, to continue, as Penny's maid of honour," she said, ignoring the second death glare she received from Bernadette. "And her bestie, I want to express how happy I am for her and Leonard. We've seen them through numerous up's and down's that always make them stronger in the end. Observing and accumulating this data has allowed me to conclude that these two will have a long and happy life together.

Howard was up next, waiting until his wife had finished grumbling about why the neurobiologist couldn't have said something nice like that at her wedding.

"So," he began, grinning eagerly at his friends. "This day has definitely been a long time in coming. I mean, after six proposals between the two of them, it would be pretty crazy for them not to be standing up here." Leonard and Penny smirked as the engineer took a moment to take in the laughs his speech had received from the audience. The experimental physicist couldn't help but be pleased at the fact that the day they finally laughed at his first proposal was their wedding day. "But they are," he continued. "And they'll be standing together for a long time."

"Okay, my turn." Raj smiled at the two of them before training his eyes back on his cue cards. "When Leonard and Penny announced their engagement, we were all so excited for them. I mean, seriously, only me sharing that I had had sex the night before was able to eclipse their news!" The astrophysicist's impish grin faded when he received annoyed looks from the bride and groom, and the seated guests began muttering amongst themselves. He cleared his throat. "But anyway. These two are absolutely perfect for each other. As our friend Stuart once said, 'You guys makes each other better'."

Out in the audience, the comic book store owner was slowly getting to his feet to receive his recognition, but quickly sat back down upon being noticed by the group at the front.

"What are you doing?" Raj asked, frowning. "Sit down!"

When the awkward moment had passed, Amy nodded to her boyfriend. "Sheldon?"

The theoretical physicist looked at the bride and groom a moment before speaking, not quite a smile on his face, but a look of caring. "Leonard. Penny. The two of you have become my closest friends over the years. The three of us sharing many experiences together living on the fourth floor."

Leonard felt himself tearing up, and he clenched his jaw, trying to keep them at bay; he'd promised himself that he wouldn't cry – or at least he'd do so very discretely. However, the task became even more difficult when he noticed the tears that were forming in Penny's eyes as well. When she cried, he cried.

"But it wasn't always that way!" Sheldon continued, voice growing louder as he addressed the wedding guests. "It all started eight years ago, when Leonard and I returned home from the high IQ sperm bank ..."

The tears quickly vanished as Leonard slapped his face into his palm, Penny letting out an irritated groan, as Sheldon went on in excruciating detail. Certain moments, such as their first kiss, were sweet to be reminded of; however, for the most part, their love story told through the theoretical physicist's perspective mainly involved a lot of cringing. And there seemed to be no end in sight.

"It was upon returning from the North Pole that Leonard and Penny were both ready to make their relationship carnal -"

"O-_kay_!" Penny said, her voice strained. "I think that's enough."

Sheldon blinked. "But I still have six more years to cover."

Leonard sighed. "Just wrap it up, buddy."

The theoretical physicist huffed in irritation. "Will there ever be a wedding where I get to do things my way?" he grumbled, flipping through his cards.

"I have an answer for that," Amy whispered.

"In conclusion!" Sheldon said loudly. "Leonard and Penny, I hope that in your married years, the two of you will live long and prosper." He raised his hand in the appropriate symbol. Grinning, the rest of their friends did the same.

Leonard and Penny turned to each other, ready to share their vows.

"Leonard," Penny said, biting her lip. "You've always been the best person in my life, and I love you so much for it." She paused to take the wedding band that Bernadette handed her. "With this ring, I promise to do the same for you for the rest of our lives."

The tears were at it again – and Penny was the lucky one now because she was done speaking and could cry freely without drawing too much attention to it. Leonard sucked in a breath. "Penny," he said. "I never thought I would ever be this happy until I met you. You make me better, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He took the wedding band from Sheldon, and let a few tears fall as he placed it on her finger just above her engagement ring.

In unison the group cheered, "By the power vested in us by the state of California, we now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Leonard and Penny's lips met, arms wrapping around each other, the crowd applauding as the newly married couple kissed for the first time.

**So, there it is. Feel free to review and complain about the cheesiness! :P**


End file.
